<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-050 To The Cleverest by 造谣bot (pass19)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343309">SCP-050 To The Cleverest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/%E9%80%A0%E8%B0%A3bot'>造谣bot (pass19)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/%E9%80%A0%E8%B0%A3bot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“嘿，伙计，我们好像把它玩坏了*”<br/>--大量私设<br/>--养老院麻将桌相声组<br/>--ooooooooooooooooooooc<br/>--带*是直接引用原文or neta</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>其余自由心证, 除末尾cue一句豆腐丝前任关系</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP-050 To The Cleverest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>罗伊斯的视线扫了一圈食堂，未果。可他不放弃，端着餐盆绕着食堂走一圈，才死心往仅有的空位置走去。还没落座，做出很用力把餐盘往桌面砸的样子，只是装腔作势，今天点的套餐有南瓜浓汤，食堂招牌菜，一年出现一回，加之他不想再排一趟长长队伍。只能轻飘飘的放下，橘黄色的浓汤面有一圈圈水纹荡漾开。</p><p>“我郑重地、严肃地警告各位，身为A级人员是不允许直接跟SCP接触，如有特殊原因需要向上提请报告，希望某个别人士遵守规定，不要明知故犯“</p><p>罗伊斯在说到某个别人士的时候咬重音，视线平移，意有所指。同桌的三人中，皮什切克和施梅尔策的视线跟着滑过去，很他们也信了罗伊斯的话，不是说罗伊斯多有威信，单纯嫌疑人过分不靠谱到了添堵的程度。</p><p>胡梅尔斯放下刀叉，给足面子，说“马尔科，加班累了就不要吃早餐，直接睡觉，随便给同事扣罪名不太适合”</p><p>旁观的两人视线转到了罗伊斯的身上，皮什切克在喝咖啡，只能施梅尔策负责维护秩序“谁起诉谁举证”十年前在检察院待着的风采挥之不去。</p><p>罗伊斯一叉子落在胡梅尔斯的香肠，恶狠狠咬了一大口，咬吧咬吧，“我在这干了这么多年，没见过饭堂满人，说，马茨是不是你又动了万象树*，copy我司员工试图做假账多拿经费。”</p><p>“又”字用得很有历史感，但不适合解释爆棚的早高峰食堂。</p><p>在胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯两个人相互飞黑料，指责对方把基金会规定喂狗肚子。施梅尔策用肩膀撞了撞端着咖啡没放下手的皮什切克，问“万象树复制D级员工*议程都没批下来，复制A级员工，还是突击队，有可能吗？“</p><p>皮什切克终于把杯子从嘴边挪开“据统计，我司使用万象树频率最高的三个原因：复制自动购物柜的可乐，复制薯条，复制纸质文件*，为了环保做贡献”</p><p>“没出警告？SCP真的不是这样用“</p><p>“出了”皮什切克把杯子往桌面上，端着半天没喝一口“不然你以为为什么我司没有人手一只罗伊斯博士呢？“</p><p>”听起来有点吵“</p><p>“吵不过对面两位”皮什切克抬手看眼表，没时间吃饭，他抬手握拳比了个休止手势，弹出一根手指对了胡梅尔斯点了点“别这么幼稚”又转向对罗伊斯点点“成熟点。会计不给复制人发工资。突击队刚完成了收容任务，回来报告“</p><p>“有这么多人？”罗伊斯往后坐了点，他真的没跷几次大会，别刚好错了扩容通知了“我怎么不知道”</p><p>“需要收容的SCP体量大，从其他地方抽调了几支队伍过来了。”</p><p>“哦”罗伊斯不说话，吃了两口，在桌子下踹了对面的胡梅尔斯一脚，转头跟身边是皮什切克投诉“就算吃饭人多了，为什么我只能坐在这个位置？？”</p><p>坐在罗伊斯身边容易遭受攻击，皮什切克朝对面的施梅尔策抛去一个示意眼神。</p><p>与皮什切克自带抬眼会让人产生自己被灌水泥沉海湾的教父长相和气场不同，施梅尔策脸圆眼圆，蓄着一圈修理得当的胡子也像大号人形泰迪熊，罗伊斯喜欢他，更重要的是他们中间隔着一四份早餐和一张橡木桌。</p><p>施梅尔策竖起手指画了一个圈，说“周围的，青年员工”新兵营的床铺没睡暖，自愿或非自愿申请过来当易耗品，满足求知欲与猎奇心，发挥青春期无穷无尽的精力。又指着自己“老员工”，指着皮什切克“典范老员工”，得到了点头致意，指着胡梅尔斯“左右横跳老员工，最后指着罗伊斯”生理意义上的老员工“</p><p>罗伊斯想要反驳，胡梅尔斯抬手鼓掌“欢迎来到养老院？” 挨了施梅尔策一个瞄准肋间的肘击，痛得埋脸到餐盘，成功阻断了罗伊斯偷吃的叉子。</p><p>“都过了这么久了？”罗伊斯抬头望着头顶的点灯仔细回想着“我也没逃几次会议啊”</p><p>皮什切克吃的差不多，用刀叉挑出太阳蛋的蛋黄部分，把蛋白挪到了罗伊斯碟子说“你都从D级人员升到了A级，时间过得真快”</p><p>没等四位年长者唉声叹气回忆往昔，又一波饿疯的特遣队员涌入，标准战术配置，露出一张脸，青春，前景无尽，生出的噪音堪比一千只鸭子。</p><p>施梅尔策总结道“其实马尔科混进小年轻里也看不出”</p><p>话说着，小年轻自己送上门了。</p><p>领头的是桑乔，贫民窟随处可见的小伙，张嘴就是黑话，语速快的像饶舌歌手，在临时抽调的突击队里年龄最大，身高线垫底。他是被队员一路推着走到了罗伊斯身边，最后一把推揉太用力，他往前走了好几步才站稳，往后飞了一个白眼，转头发现罗伊斯抬头看着他。大脑格盘了腹稿，喉咙干涸，半天，说长官好“</p><p>身后立刻响起了一片喝倒彩的声音。</p><p>四个人同时低头看自己的名牌，头衔还是闪闪发亮的博士，后面跟着自己的姓氏，遭受惊吓的四人同时用不赞同的眼光看向桑乔。</p><p>桑乔倒觉得没什么，他们的驻地常出异端，基金会多数规则在这里都不成立，诚如A级不能直接与SCP打交道*，结果在座的四位博士都是实打实从D级人员升上来，还都干过突击队队长这活，桑乔的称呼也不算错，只是勾起了每次开会都会被人围观的不好记忆。</p><p>“怎么了？”还是皮什切克打个圆场，他知道如果他不开口，只能这样僵持下去直到小朋友再被队友推一把。</p><p>桑乔从口袋里掏出一个玩意放到桌面上，一个木制雕像，一只猴子在看书*，随便景区的地摊上都能见着，买二送一，放在桌面上特别积尘不好打理。</p><p>罗伊斯先上手拿着雕像打量，D级人员的破毛病。升迁多年的，并且不打算回去的胡梅尔斯张嘴要情报“谁来解释？”</p><p>“致至智*”罗伊斯先开口，看周围一脸没听清的样子，补充说“给最聪明的人”，说完反转木雕，木桩底部的确刻着这行小字。</p><p>“这个礼物的由来是这样的”桑乔咳嗽一声清嗓子，比手画脚讲述突击队的艰险历程，其中夹杂来自背后高声量的补充说明。</p><p>施梅尔策点评道“是幼儿园文艺汇演”</p><p>胡梅尔斯点点头“待会鼓掌用点劲”</p><p>“两位能不能学学罗伊斯博士，真挚诚恳的倾听，这会让你们显得更成熟些”</p><p>被皮什切克指着的罗伊斯一手托着下巴，听的非常起劲，并且总在适当的环节给出惊讶的反应，这把小朋友们哄得很开心，要不是这次收容的SCP是euclid（不可预判）级别，收容过程视频需要四位二级人员同时核准签字才能公开，他们能拉着罗伊斯到会议室，占用大屏幕现场回放。</p><p>“…最后！在我用出奇蛋冒充手榴弹，成功把SCP和队友带出建筑物。这个写着给最聪明的人的木雕就出现我的口袋里“</p><p>“真了不起”罗伊斯说</p><p>“然后呢？”桑乔追问道。</p><p>罗伊斯眨眨眼，“然后？”</p><p>在桌布遮挡下，另外三个人同时踢了罗伊斯一脚，由近坐的皮什切克代为翻译“小红花“</p><p>噢，虚荣的年轻人们。</p><p>罗伊斯反映过来，站起身用力鼓掌，带着同桌的三人，起立的人群和掌声形成浪潮在饭堂蔓延回档了，好了这下子整个基地都知道突击队的小伙干了件了不起的事。</p><p>“无论看了多少次都觉得，其实马尔科也是SCP“胡梅尔斯感慨道。</p><p>“什么？“施梅尔策没听清，凑近了些。</p><p>“惊人的感染力和影响力，难以想象可以容纳被投射无尽爱意的包容力“胡梅尔斯在罗伊斯的头顶比划了一个面包圈”天使的具象化“</p><p>施梅尔策比了休止符“明白。我知道你跟他有过一段“</p><p>胡梅尔斯带着头巾就能冒充中东石油王的脸垮下来，反驳道“我司每个人都跟他有一段”</p><p>施梅尔策举手“我没有”</p><p>“你是泰迪熊”</p><p>“卢卡什也没有”</p><p>“他是饲养员“还补了一句”以后不知道有没有“</p><p>皮什切克折好平摊在膝盖上的餐巾，总让觉得下一秒他会开口说把人埋了，可他只是说“我只想拿到养老金顺利退休“</p><p>“无趣“</p><p>“那边比较有趣“</p><p>显然桑乔没有得到理想反应，他拿着木雕逼近罗伊斯的眼前，指着那行刻字说“看清楚了？给最聪明的人。最聪明是什么意思呢，所有人中只有一个，聪明绝对超乎想象，哪怕前几天在队内塞尔达比赛中输给了一个游戏大大大菜鸟。“</p><p>罗伊斯说“我明白了，所以你是来一雪前耻的？”</p><p>“我更希望你理解成我是来炫耀的”桑乔给他一个wink，真奇怪，坏小孩有一张稚气的脸。</p><p>“好吧，我允许这个木雕不进收容库房，而是用玻璃柜子装起来，放在大厅让所有员工瞻仰最聪明的人的战利品”罗伊斯光明正大的以权谋私，好像前不久强调基金会规则的人不是他。</p><p>“你好像没有明白，没关系，最聪明的人愿意调整自己水平适应笨蛋”桑乔高举木雕，好像拉飞奇高举辛巴“这是一个SCP,作为一个嘉奖最聪明的人的SCP，它有个非常棒的功能，文件归档、房间整理和垃圾清除…“</p><p>背后冒出声音“听起来像我祖母看的电视促销广告“”这是三个功能“</p><p>桑乔没有理会，他继续说“你们能想象我一觉醒来，看到房间干净，桌面整洁，行动报告归档好，心情有多激动?”</p><p>“你的描述有点干枯，我更建议让我亲自体验“</p><p>“给“桑乔非常大方地把木雕放到了罗伊斯手上，挥挥手说”待会见“</p><p>没走出两步，他从衣服口袋的掏出猴子木雕，用夸张的口吻说“看来它更喜欢待在最聪明的人的身边”</p><p>胡梅尔斯听完全过程朝后面喊“你们就这样忍受了他一早上，没人教训他？“</p><p>可惜的是没人应答，他问完转头对罗伊斯说“看来都失败了，交给你了“</p><p>罗伊斯比了ok的手势，这次他顺利地抢走了胡梅尔斯餐盆里的香肠。</p><p>皮什切克很用力的咳嗽一声“我们之前说好的”</p><p>罗伊斯说“明白。动手前我会关掉监控的”</p><p>施梅尔策不做声，怜悯的目光落在皮什切克身上。</p><p> </p><p>多年经验告诉罗伊斯，计划赶不上变化。</p><p>没等他准备好怎么恶整桑乔，就看到金发甜心托着猴子木雕招摇过市。</p><p>罗伊斯堵在布兰特面前，指着猴子说“解释一下？”</p><p>布兰特仗着身高差异试图将木雕稳妥的放置在罗伊斯的头上，换来了发蜡委员会副会长紧握的拳头。他后退两步表示什么事都不会发生。</p><p>“先分享一个好消息，论坛用户wooody嗑的西皮好像成真”</p><p>罗伊斯面不改色“这位用户是出了名的杂食选手“</p><p>“我有个新梗“布兰特换了一个话题”黑猫和阿拉斯加关到一起，时分刚好，他们恋爱了“</p><p>“我不认为黑猫这么好骗，特别是这时候“</p><p>“假设，以下情节纯属虚构。黑猫知道有人搞到多年前退休女星高清修复资源并且在电影房偷看呢？”</p><p>“不。这太蠢了”</p><p>“那位女星可是当时所有男性的美梦”布兰特自上而下比划了一个葫芦形的手势。</p><p>“那阿拉斯加呢？”</p><p>“他真是一个好人，我都于心不忍了”布兰特的表情可不像他说的那样“ 只是说，‘有点事没办法过去，能帮忙拿点东西？‘等人进去关门锁门一气呵成”</p><p>“这不是合理”罗伊斯捂着脸</p><p>“爱情故事最不需要的就是合理和逻辑，只要一点点催化剂，boom，这就是爱情爆炸的声音”布兰特的手向上做了一个烟花炸开的手势“爱情啊”</p><p>“我觉得woody会很喜欢这个故事”罗伊斯放下手露出一个堪称邪恶的笑。</p><p>“我也这么觉得“布兰特点点头，后退两步”不过我不建议你现在对我下手，毕竟woody刚刚拿了我的好处不是？“</p><p>“当然“罗伊斯说”但是我有别的事清要验证“</p><p>他走上前，反拧布兰特的手，把人狠狠按在墙上，然后掀了白大褂的后摆，不忘解释“个人经验，有个别恶魔虽然藏了尖角，但使坏的时候会露尖尾巴”</p><p>布兰特疼得只抽气，但是自己自由搏击没学好，怪不得别人“这可不算恶作剧”</p><p>罗伊斯一巴掌拍在他的后背说“我们等着瞧小混蛋”</p><p>作为饲养员，皮什切克的确应该严格约束罗伊斯一些出轨的行为，例如熬夜打游戏，违反基金会条约和挑食。</p><p>可这时候他站在罗伊斯门口，看着人在屋里翻箱倒柜，好好的卧房成了灾难片废墟布景，祝福道“希望你能赶紧把小木雕弄到手，不然我可不知道你还能睡哪”</p><p>布兰特做好计划，以项目为借口在实验室躲段时间，等罗伊斯出门了再做其他计划。</p><p>他拎着一个大布包去饭堂藏偷运食物，经过一个路口，有人影跳到他面前。</p><p>哦最简单粗暴的jump scare，他撇撇嘴。</p><p>布兰特对穿着罗伊斯衣服的人影说“头套不是从收容库拿的？上面还带血“</p><p>人影摘下了头套，对着布兰特笑，说：“亲爱的，看我”</p><p>作为基地里气人第二名，布兰特可没少被人说天使脸恶魔心，可他想这句话更适合罗伊斯，漂亮到了性别模糊（看年轻的照片）的金发甜心，人生致力于恶作剧，这个木雕实在太适合他了。</p><p>布兰特看清了罗伊斯的脸，难以自制的尖声大笑。罗伊斯刚出实验室，脸上冒出了金色的胡渣，可是他带着一顶金色长假发，笑得眉眼弯弯的凑到了布兰特面前，不停挤弄五官做出鬼脸逗笑布兰特。</p><p>他也的确被逗笑了，弯下腰，罗伊斯也跟着弯腰不停的连往他面前凑。布兰特笑得力竭，双膝跪在地上，头埋着，不停回想那些充满恶意的SCP来抑制不断用上的快乐和大笑。可当他抬头对上了罗伊斯的脸，糟糕实在是太有趣，他只能双手抱着肋骨试图缓解缺氧造成的胸腔发疼。</p><p>“谋杀同僚是犯法的”身后响起声音，罗伊斯转头，是塞巴斯蒂安，他的顶头上级，标准的A级人员，也有他还能往上升的传言。</p><p>“笑死自己可不算谋杀”罗伊斯摊手，做出无辜做派。</p><p>“但我会算到你头上“凯尔叹了一口气，胡梅尔斯说罗伊斯是SCP也没错，好像跟他呆久了或多或少沾染些恶趣味，凯尔的可靠已经是公司的神话，不妨碍他这时候也来参一脚，他双手捧着罗伊斯的脸，亲了一口说”事件就在这里结束“</p><p>然后大笑着看着罗伊斯气得直跳脚。</p><p> </p><p>如果事清这么顺利解决了，也许基金会早该解散。</p><p>第三天的早晨，罗伊斯打着呵欠跟皮什切克抱怨着在这样加班下去，SCP的等级没划分出来，他们的怨念先化身反对007工作制度的SCP，下午六点立刻拉电闸和早上九点才看情况决定要不要开电闸。</p><p>“马尔科“有人喊他。</p><p>两个人同时转头，看到凯尔非常不凯尔，对着他们比着二指禅示意他们过来。</p><p>罗伊斯边走边从齿缝间挤话“快帮我想想，我最近没做什么吧“</p><p>皮什切克以同样的方式回答道“据我所知没有“</p><p>“我最近很老实“罗伊斯抗争道</p><p>“可我们大老板觉得你很不老实“皮什切克语气听起来像在说原来今天就是世纪末日。</p><p>凯尔等不及，主动走过去，对罗伊斯说“在我开除你们所有人之前，快来戏弄我“</p><p>“这有点困难…“罗伊斯说”毕竟现在有什么能捉弄到你的？“</p><p>“我签辞退令倒是挺顺手的”凯尔板着脸，看样子快被气疯了。</p><p>“好吧，让我想想。“</p><p>“长官“皮什切克开口”其实在你辞退我，我已经写好了辞职申请了“</p><p>“什么？“凯尔说”你知道我的刚才的话只是玩笑“</p><p>“我也是“皮什切克给出一个笑，拿出手机查监控，桌面上放着不应该存在的木雕。</p><p>“方便说说你经历了什么？“</p><p>凯尔经历什么？小到开门被水浇个正着*，大到回房休息发现那条名叫lenny*十几米的大蜥蜴把他卧房塞的满满当当没有缝隙*。在遭受恶作剧和反恶作剧的拉锯战中，凯尔屈服了，谋杀下属（丢到实验室的D级成员除外）是犯法。</p><p>现在基地里有个两个传言，木雕是罗伊斯的和木雕是皮什切克的，都有人看到木雕出现在他们井井有条的房间。有人说是罗伊斯的，毕竟恶作剧他才是专业，也有人说是皮什切克的，上级下了死命令，木雕外漏，他会被解雇。</p><p>两种说法在打架，一时间风平浪静，像是在酝酿着新一轮的实验。</p><p>仔细算起来他们几个A级人员，很少一起出任务，风险规避第一条，不要把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里。总有这么凑巧，出现一条有意识的大鱿鱼，东抽西调把罗伊斯和皮什切克捆在一起。结果是两个人带着一身墨汁和腥臭味面无表情走向洗浴室。</p><p>“这个SCP就是一个巨大的恶作剧“罗伊斯吹干头发后对着镜子摸发蜡，吸吸鼻子，露出一张苦瓜脸”我闻起来像摊发臭的淤泥“</p><p>皮什切克不接腔，他已经拧开了第三罐发胶，大团大团的往脑袋上糊。</p><p>“有多余的发胶？我这罐好像变质了“镜子里罗伊斯很苦恼，头发乱翘，东歪西倒。</p><p>皮什切克接过来看，捻了一点在手上揉开了，然后非常冷静说“这不是发胶是鞋油“</p><p>冲击过大，罗伊斯甚至没力气发脾气，他拿起来皮什切克的发蜡一罐罐查看“今日悲报，你的发蜡也被替换了，可你居然没发现“</p><p>“对于一个刚刚从墨汁里捞出来的人你不能要求太高了“皮什切克把所有的发蜡往垃圾桶里丢”有怀疑对象？“</p><p>“没有“罗伊斯也跟着做”但我有办法“</p><p> </p><p>施梅尔策看着自己桌面上的木雕哀叹着“我的清净日子是到头了“</p><p>“没事。写通知的是卢卡什，签字核准的是我，你是一个发通知的。算不到你头上“罗伊斯拍拍施梅尔策的肩膀，递了一块派给他”饭堂刚烤的“</p><p>施梅尔策抱着头“哪怕所有人都认为木雕在你们手上，可是一整个基地被我溜出去放鸽子，在机场喝了八个小时冷风被拎回来，总有人迁怒到我头上的“</p><p>“Surprise！“</p><p>屋顶的通气管道的栅栏没有任何声响松开落下，缓慢无害的气氛被随之而来是一道黑影打破，黑影从上下来落在施梅尔策面上，那是一张人脸，上下颠倒。</p><p>“啊！“施梅尔策急着向后躲，用力过猛，带着椅子后翻，咚一声摔在地上。</p><p>桌面上的木雕消失了。</p><p>“听起来好疼”黑影说话，等罗伊斯和皮什切克冷静下来，才发现那道黑影不是窜逃的SCP，而是胡梅尔斯像蜘蛛侠似的倒挂在绳索上，这时候不是该在意什么材质的绳子能牢牢把一米九高两百斤大汉悬挂在空中，罗伊斯气得走过去就是一记拳，但皮什切克象征性拽了一下，打歪了，带着胡梅尔斯在空中转圈，像是倒置的八音盒芭蕾舞女孩。</p><p>“你在做什么”</p><p>“这句话我该问你！二米五高的门还容不下你的大脑袋了，居然钻排气道，也不怕被卡住风干，影响空气质量”</p><p>胡梅尔斯在空中一圈圈的转也不觉得晕“怎么不说你们三有小秘密排挤我。三人行居然是我落单，机场的风有多冷你们知道?你们不知道，还让我最后一个回来，没感情绝——“</p><p>没人数这是胡梅尔斯转的第几圈，但这一定是他挨得第一份派。</p><p>倍受惊吓的施梅尔策是地上爬起来的第一件事，就是用罗伊斯说刚出炉的派盖了胡梅尔斯一脸。吃甜食能不能开心他不知道，但是用甜食盖别人一脸真的开心极了，哪怕木雕出现在他手上。</p><p>？？？？</p><p>胡梅尔斯吐出了一口糖浆，没人帮他擦脸，他也腾不出手，只能眯着眼看“这也算？明明不是原创的把戏！*”</p><p>皮什切克想了想，拿起了两块派，对施梅尔策说”为了基金会”</p><p>“为了基金会”施梅尔策无比沉重的说道，然后闭上眼睛，两块派盖在了他脸上。</p><p>在皮什切克对着出现在手里的木雕发呆时，罗伊斯卷起来袖子，拿起了三块派，祈祷“拜托，千万不要奏效*”</p><p>啪。三块派扣在皮什切克脸上。</p><p>“各位”罗伊斯语气沉痛“我们好像把这玩意给玩坏了*”</p><p> </p><p>“不制止？”</p><p>又是熟悉满人饭堂，惯常四人早餐桌。</p><p>施梅尔策给了皮什切克一个眼神，示意他关注旁边的激烈战况。</p><p>皮什切克拉着自己椅子往旁边挪，用行动表示，自己跟这件事半点关系没有。</p><p>那天的无穷派实验*在进行到胡梅尔斯环节终止，发到他们每个人手机上的信息是一样的“做个成年人，不要浪费食物”，透过文字都能想到凯尔得气成什么样子。</p><p>接下来战况演变成，罗伊斯在胡梅尔斯脑袋上硬扣下来一个水桶；胡梅尔斯反手砸了一个橙子正中脑袋；罗伊斯的会议展示文档全变成了海绵宝宝；胡梅尔斯蹭基地下好的美剧资源全被格盘。</p><p>这场战场混乱喧噪，没有止境，殃及池鱼。</p><p>胡梅尔斯生无可恋的一脚绊倒了罗伊斯，看到木雕第无数次出现在他面前，兴致缺缺弹了一记木雕的脑袋，用力过猛痛的嗷嗷叫。</p><p>罗伊斯在地面上躺下就不想起，望着天花板的纹理说“我有个提议”</p><p>“请讲”</p><p>“封存050的档案，删了它基地的相关记录*，找找有没有吞东西不吐出来的scp把它吞下，地球不存在这个观察对象”罗伊斯说话没有气力，太累人，恶作剧和被恶作剧都是。</p><p>“马尔科，认识你这么多年，这是我听过最有用的提议”胡梅尔斯看着木雕又叹一口气。</p><p>“什么提议，不妨让我听听“</p><p>“噹！“</p><p>这个声音很熟悉，哪怕再累也热衷看热闹的胡梅尔斯一个激动，转头站起，一头和高高悬空在他脑袋上的铁质餐盘撞个正着，整个人痛的蜷缩成一大团。</p><p>”又来一个“施梅尔策哀叹。</p><p>皮什切克加快吃饭的速度”赶紧吃，吃完快跑，现在这里就是1914的萨拉热窝“</p><p>SCP范围极广，人物、事件、物体，说的夸张点，违背常理的存在无论是物质还是非物质都在基金会的观察范围内，这么说来，有人形SCP是真的不出奇。</p><p>单看外表，没有人会认为莱万是SCP，它英俊，说话轻声细语，和罗伊斯恋爱，甚至谈婚论嫁，到后来叛逃，再以其他基地的A级成员身份出现，跌宕起伏很有基地风范。</p><p>莱万来了，罗伊斯更没有在地面撒赖躺着，他回到自己位置，挑出蛋黄开始吃早餐。</p><p>”你是在跟他抢这个是吗？给你” 莱万不在意撒掉的早餐，也不在意突然出现在手上的木雕，眼下有更重要的事。罗伊斯有想要的东西，那就要将东西放进他手里</p><p>莱万说“你知道的，我的能力是什么？”</p><p>罗伊斯想笑，时至今日，它仍然觉得罗伊斯爱他，只是看中的他的能力。</p><p>猴爪这个故事不是告诉了所有人，心想事成是要付出代价。</p><p>”Lewy“罗伊斯换了一个旧称，他看着莱万笑，很讨人喜欢，他问”我们复合好吗？“</p><p>没有动静，没办法被探知，木雕从莱万手里消失了，出现在罗伊斯面前。</p><p>像过去那段时间里出现在基地里每个恶作剧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>